1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a method for setting frame rate conversion (FRC) and a display apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method for setting FRC using motion estimation and motion compensation (ME/MC) and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, 120 Hz Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) Full-High Definition (HD) televisions (TVs) having motion estimation and motion compensation (ME/MC) function to display high quality image without cutoff have been introduced onto the market.
According to the National Television System Committee (NTSC) standard, an image is provided by scanning lines at 30 frames per second or 60 fields per second, and according to the Phase Alternation Line (PAL) or Sequential couleur a memoire (SECAM) standards, an image is provided by scanning lines at 25 frames per second or 50 fields per second. Accordingly, in order to implement an LCD TV having 120 Hz, 100 Hz or 240 Hz, or 200 Hz, a frame rate conversion (FRC) is required.
The FRC represents the function of converting a frame rate of a video to be output through a display. If the frame rate of the video is increased by the FRC, the motion of the video may appear smooth and natural. Therefore, if the FRC technique is used to generate an image of 120 Hz, a higher quality of a motion picture may be achieved.
For the FRC, the frame rate may be increased to a predetermined rate, for example, the frame rate may be increased from 60 Hz to 120 Hz.
The degree of an observed judder or halo may vary according to the frame rate.
Users perceive noise caused by the judder and halo effect differently. Therefore, a method for setting an FRC level according to a user's preference is required.